AkaKuro VocaSongs
by Rikari-chan
Summary: These are a bunch of vocaloid songfics for my favorite pairing! These are all AkaKuro fics, so please feel free to drop by and read some! Warning: Ratings may change into M. Again. Chapter 3 : Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku
1. Kagerou Days

Hi. It's me Rikari-chan~ I was bored… so I made a bunch of songfics~ There's really nothing I want to tell you guys, so I guess I should just go on with the story~ These will be _**strictly **_Vocaloid songs only, so please don't expect to find other songs here. THIS IS AN AKAKURO FIC. Do not request anything else please. Also, this will be a lengthy chapter. Seriously. XD This is the longest I've written.

You guys can also suggest a few songs for me, and I will dedicate the chapter to you~

The fics can go from K to M, so feel free to suggest any song~

(But please be informed that smuts that are made by me are not very good.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.**

_**Link…Start! **_(I'm sorry XD)

* * *

_**-Kagerou Days-**_

"_**What you see is exactly what you're gonna get."**_

* * *

It was a hot day. That was the only thing that came to mind if someone asked Kuroko what he thought about August 15. Of course, that was understandable; it was summer after all.

But even for summer, it sure was hot. And the fact that he was outside at 12:30 in the afternoon did not help. At all. He would be completely pissed off, but he was with Akashi, his childhood friend, so he didn't lose his cool. Instead, he walked forward nonchalantly and acted normal. Or at least tried to. Being on a sort of date with their crushes really got to anyone. So, he naturally was very nervous right now.

Feeling his nerves try to get the best of him, he flipped open his phone to check the time. Of course, he didn't really need to. He knew it was 12:30, but doing so gave him a strange feeling of relief. He closed it again, and continued staring at Akashi's back. He pondered on where Akashi could be taking him, but his mind refused to provide him with an answer.

He sighed. "Sei-kun, where are we going?" he prodded as he grabbed onto the redhead's shirt. He felt the redhead chuckle in response.

"Where do you think, Tetsuya?" Akashi said. At this, Kuroko pouted. He really wanted to know, and he definitely couldn't wait another minute.

"Sei-kun, please tell me?" he tried showing the redhead what their other friends like to call a puppy face, but much to his chagrin, he failed. The flame-haired teen did not budge.

Kuroko knew that Akashi wasn't going to provide him with an answer, so he merely slumped his shoulders and sighed. He trailed after Akashi, and tried to figure out where they were going.

* * *

Their little walk continued on. For Kuroko, it felt like they've been walking for hours. The scorching heat was beating down on his sensitive skin, making him uncomfortable. He shielded his eyes once again because the bright rays of the sun kept blinding him.

While he was busy averting his eyes from that big ball of gas called the sun, his companion made a full stop.

He of course, was not expecting this, so he crashed straight into Akashi's back. He stared at Akashi and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the redhead speaking.

"We're here Tetsuya." He walked forward once again, leaving Kuroko in the dust. He strode towards the swing located at the center of the small park.

Akashi sat himself down and beckoned at Kuroko to sit in the other swing, to which the azure-haired male gladly obliged. The park was beautiful. It wasn't big or really extravagant, but it held this kind of beauty that just drew you in.

Kuroko was really not a big fan of scenery, but he really appreciated the view. Plus, there were tall trees located nearby, and they were big enough to shield the two from the sun's harsh rays, so he loved it immediately.

Yes, it's no secret that he really doesn't like sunlight that much. In fact, he stays inside most of the time because he finds the haze rather annoying. Who would like a big ball of gas slowly cooking them anyway? He shook his head and sighed.

"Tetsuya, I wanted to ask you this for a long time… Why do you like those light novels that are filled with sweet-nothings and pretty words?" Akashi turned to him and tilted his head to the right. Kuroko was really unsure of how to answer that question, but he still tried to; the best he could anyway.

"They're interesting Sei-kun. It's always interesting to watch a story unfold, no matter what kind it is. I just like seeing how the author tells their story. It's really like watching fate unfold with a few words." he made gestures to express himself. Kuroko glanced at Akashi to see his reaction, and found the crimson-haired male looking amused.

They continued talking about random things, until a stray dog started walking towards them. It was small;_** very **_small. And for some reason, it had the same eyes as Kuroko. Akashi, who was very fond of animals, picked the dog up and lifted it over his head.

He then proceeded to stare at Kuroko, then the dog, then Kuroko, and again, the dog. This cycle went on for a few minutes, until Kuroko gave him a mad glare. He stopped immediately, and resolved to just cradling the dog in his arms.

Akashi sighed. He looked towards the trees that blocked them from the sun, and looked down at the dog. He stroked the dog's back and closed his eyes to feel the wind blow against him.

"Hey Tetsuya, you know, I don't really like the summertime." He muttered and kept his eyes closed, still stroking the dog's back. He opened one eye, and stared at Kuroko. The bluenette had a semi-confused look on his pale face, so he elaborated.

"It's just really hot; I feel my skin burning. It's really like were being roasted in a gigantic furnace." The bluenette stared at him once again, before opening his mouth to say something.

He was interrupted by the redhead standing up. It seems that the dog ran away. Akashi appeared to grow quite attached to it, so he chased it.

Kuroko followed with his eyes, and even tried to call Akashi back to his side, but the redhead didn't hear him. Akashi kept running away, so he made chase. They ended running for a while, and as the bluenette was trying to catch his breath, the dog ran across the street, and Akashi followed, as if in a daze.

Kuroko's eyes widened in horror, and tears streamed continuously down his face. The redhead ran right across the street, and the next thing he saw was blood. Blood everywhere. Akashi had been crushed by a truck. He rushed to get his phone out to call for help, not noticing the falling pole headed straight for him.

It was only when he heard creaking sounds when he did turn around, and for the second time that day, tears ran down his already red face, as he watched the haze mock him.

* * *

Kuroko woke up with a start. He glanced all around him, and identified his surroundings to be his own room. He felt something wet drip down his chest, and he quickly touched his face. He was crying. All because of a nightmare he had.

He silently laughed at himself, and checked the time. '12:00AM, huh? And it's August 15… Oh well. I should get to sleep…' he thought to himself as he still felt anxiousness cling to the edge of his mind.

* * *

It was a hot day. Like in his dream, Kuroko felt the heat beat down on his skin. It was harsh and unrelenting, as they trudged on to wherever they were going.

He really didn't know; Akashi insisted on keeping it a secret. He really couldn't stop Akashi when he already decided on something, so he just clutched at the back of the redhead's shirt, feeling him chuckle in response.

Kuroko was very anxious. This scene was like a replay of his dream, and that did not end well. At all. He walked on and hoped that Akashi wouldn't take him to that park where they saw the dog. It's not that he didn't like the dog, in fact he loved it. It was adorable, and he was also very fond of animals. But, he was being careful. He really didn't want to see that scene ever again.

He sighed. Staring at Akashi's back, he tightened his hold on the crimson-haired male's shirt. The said male looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything about it. He just marched on forward until they reached their destination.

Much to the bluenette's chagrin, their destination happened to be the same one they stayed at in his dream. It was the very same park where they talked in hushed tones about random things. He bit his lip to get rid of his nervousness or at least lessen it, and it didn't work.

He let out a breath of air and plastered a small smile on his face. He walked towards the swings, and plopped down on one. Akashi followed, and they started talking about random things again. Talking to Akashi took his mind off of things for a while, but the dream still held on to the edge of his consciousness, so he wasn't completely at ease.

"Sei-kun… I really have to wonder why... The dream I had last night was exactly like this." He couldn't take it anymore, so he just blurted it out. His anxiousness was getting the best of him.

Akashi looked at him confusedly and tried to make sense of what Kuroko was trying to say. He raised an eyebrow, and attempted to say something, but he was immediately interrupted.

Kuroko stood up and his bangs shadowed his eyes. He was getting more and more scared. They were talking about the same things too. And he was pretty sure he saw a flash of white and black a while ago. Things were going exactly like his dream, and he was scared.

"I think that we should really go home Sei-kun." he grabbed Akashi's hand and started pulling him in a familiar direction. They ran past a construction site. Both were feeling a bit tired, so they both stopped to catch their breaths. They stayed there for a few minutes, hands on their knees, trying to refill their lungs with air.

Then suddenly, the people that walked nonchalantly pass them, started looking up and pointed at something they couldn't see, and screamed something that they couldn't hear. Akashi was the only one who looked up and noticed what the fuss was about. He smiled bitterly, and shoved Kuroko strongly.

Kuroko fell onto the pavement and looked towards Akashi to ask him what the matter was. And there he found his childhood friend, pinned to the ground by a bunch of metal posts. He screamed and cried. Akashi was impaled, and yet he still held a smile. He died wearing a dark smile that held many unspoken things.

He kept crying and covered his face with his hands. He could almost hear the overbearing haze laugh at him and whisper insults to him. He slowly crept towards Akashi's body, and grasped his outstretched hand. He would never feel that hand squeeze his back again, but he still held on, fearing what would happen if he let go.

Soon enough, as he expected, a truck that carried giant metal pipes lost control, and the rope holding the pipes came loose. The pipes slid towards him, crushing him in their cold embrace.

* * *

For the second time, he woke up with a start. He clutched at his chest, feeling his heart beat erratically. Another one. Another dream. Another nightmare.

He brushed away the tears that made their way out of his eyes, and bitterly laughed. The dream was clear as crystal to him. Every time he saw Akashi, he got killed. In the worst way possible. Sighing, he took a glance towards the sole clock in his pretty much empty room.

It was 12:00AM. The same time he woke up when he had that horrid dream. He merely checked his calendar, and confirmed his suspicions. It was August 15, the exact same day when Akashi started dying in his very realistic dreams and the day his dreams always took place in.

He decided to go to sleep again, but this time he knew. He knew what he had to do. And he was definitely going to do so.

* * *

It was once again, a hot day. He walked with Akashi, heading for the same place they've been going to. He finally remembered. The scenario that kept on pestering him had already been happening for ten thousand years now. He just forgot every single time because he refused to accept it. But he's not going to do that now. It was the decisive moment.

Kuroko laughed at himself inside his mind. He really was pathetic. Refusing to accept things led him to repeat the same scenario, over and over. But, he knew he shouldn't think about that right now. He had a job to do.

He let Akashi lead him to the park as he clutched onto the redhead's shirt. He repeated every single moment, making sure that nothing was different except for the part where they started talking. He, instead of Akashi said the trigger phrase.

"Hey Sei-kun, you know, I don't really like the summertime…" he said and watched as the redhead's face became contorted with confusion.

He saw the dog standing at the corner of the entrance, and he chased after it. Like before, the dog led him straight to the road and it ran across. He was aware that Akashi was, in fact, behind him. He turned towards Akashi and smiled.

"Thank you… Sei-kun." He mouthed out before he pushed Akashi far away, and let the truck crash in and break him to bits.

Funny thing was, the haze didn't even think of mocking him now. He smiled triumphantly and let his life slip away from him.

* * *

In a large room befitting a king, a lone boy sat. His red hair and clothes were a bit ruffled from his sleep, but he didn't care. Tears ran down his perfect face as he muttered the final words.

"I guess I failed again… Tetsuya."

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Hello again~ ;) How was it? I'm seriously crying right now X'D This was too much to write…. I really want to isolate myself in the emo corner and grow mushrooms now XD Please leave a review and tell me what you felt about it~ I would really appreciate it~

Oh and did you guys notice~? Nigou was a main character XD Just cause cats are too mainstream~

Now Imma retreat into my corner and wallow in my depression T.T~

(I was suffering from a fever when I wrote this, so please forgive me if anything went wrong~!)

**R &amp; R~!**


	2. Wrinkle

Hiiiii~! It's me again~! I still haven't gotten over Kagerou Days~! And now I'm back for another sad fic… Ah well. Please enjoy this chapter~ It's going to be a little sad, so ready your tissue box :'D (I'm still crying X'D) Also, I was kinda in a rush when I wrote this, so please know that some parts were cut out.

Dedicated to: gabsenpai. Thanks for the request, Gab-chan :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or the song. They belong to their respective owners~! **

**Warning: Fluffiness. Long chapter. A small sniffle part. Nuff said.**

**This is also not as heart-moving as the first chapter, so be warned. ( I seriously do not think I can make another one like KD) **

On with the story~!

* * *

It was lonely, so lonely. The once bright house that was filled with nothing but love and laughter gradually became a place filled with dust. From outside, people would think that whoever lived there must've been gone for a long time. They'd think that the place was abandoned, for it was dark and old.

Little did they know, a person lived there. He was an old man that went by the name Akashi Tetsuya, and this is his story. But nothing would make sense if we started from now, so we'll go back to the very beginning…

* * *

Kuroko was not a very vocal person. He preferred staying quiet, and stuck to that. He wasn't really someone that really stood out. He was practically invisible – no one really saw him. If anybody asked him what he would call his life, he would say only one thing. _**Boring**_. That sums up everything that happened in his life to that moment.

But, he had two things he liked. One was Basketball, and the other was Akashi Seijuurou. He's loved both ever since he was introduced to them, and he couldn't imagine life without both actually. That's why he was so happy when Akashi noticed him when he was playing in the third string.

Maybe it was invisibility or his exceptional observation skills, but either way, Akashi noticed that he had potential in him. He was immediately tested and trained. He made himself a spot in the first string in weeks. It was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he was never going to forget it.

* * *

A few months had passed. Kuroko had gotten used to the first string, and he had grown acquainted with the rest of the team. They were all odd in their own ways. But he was glad. He met wonderful people, and they eventually formed a big circle of friends. They really looked like a rainbow when they walked together. It was awkward.

They spent most of the time together, going out after school to buy some popsicles, having dinner at a family restaurant together, and so on. It wasn't until much later that they started to change.

Of course, being very adept at studying people, Kuroko predicted this. Continuous wins, no challenges, and the lack of good players soon got to them, and their wins got the best of them. They became egoistical bastards, and they gradually forgot about Kuroko.

It's really not like he didn't expect this. He knew. And he merely chose to change them. He left. He quitted the basket ball team, and didn't show his face to them until the graduation day. He vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to change them.

* * *

He cried so hard that day. He left everything. His friends, his favorite sport, even his favorite person. He really didn't want this to happen. When he left that school, the place where they first met still flashed before his eyes. He was tempted to go back, but he couldn't. Not until he gets stronger.

He headed towards the gate. It was the last time he would ever see it, so he stared at it for a good ten minutes. A lot of memories was all he could see. A lot of precious moments were kept in behind those massive gates. 'At least our memories will never disappear,' he thought as he braced himself and turned to walk away.

As he left, he swore he saw a flash of red at the corner of his eye. Akashi. Kuroko looked on for a few minutes, then he continued his stride. Though it seemed impossible, he saw. He saw Akashi cry, for the very first time.

* * *

A year has passed. He, just like he promised, became stronger. He stood up to all his previous teammates, and with the help of Kagami, his new light, he successfully defeated the other four. He had only one task now. He had to defeat his former-captain and bring him back to what he used to be. The person who Kuroko fell in love with.

Kuroko was nervous, that without saying, and so were his teammates. They were going up against The Akashi. The person who led the Generation of Miracles that gave them such a hard time. If they were that good, who knows what the redhead would be capable of?

Kuroko suppressed a sigh. He merely untied his shoes and retied them. It really wasn't like he needed to, he was just very nervous, and he needed something to distract him. That did nothing though. He was still scared. Scared of facing the redhead and scared of what would happen afterwards.

He decided to step out for some fresh air. He definitely needed to relax. At this rate, he would faint right before he would even be able to face Akashi, and he did not want that.

He trudged on, navigating to the small balcony located at the end of the hall. The reason for this is not known to him, but he didn't care anyway, so all was well.

He was met with the sight of orange and pink hues reflecting off the water of the lake located right below him. It was beautiful; befitting a scene in a painting. He closed his eyes. He felt at peace here, like he was part of the whole ensemble. The wind blew against his pale skin and presence spiked up from behind him.

He turned. Facing the intruder, he immediately planned to ask them their business with him, but he was halted by the identity of the person standing in front of him.

It was Akashi. Akashi was standing in front of him. Clear sky blue eyes widened, and the owner's mouth slightly opened. Kuroko was frozen in place; he didn't expect to see Akashi so soon. He felt a mix of emotion stir up inside him, but he quickly regained his composure, and his emotionless face resurfaced.

"Akashi-kun, it's nice to see you again." he muttered, knowing that the redhead could hear him clearly. Akashi nodded, "It's nice to see you again Tetsuya. It's been a long time, huh? Since you disappeared after the tournament."

Kuroko winced. He could hear the bite in Akashi's tone, and he could tell that the former was mad at what he did. He swallowed the bile that was building up in his throat and kept a straight face. "What is Akashi-kun doing here?" the bluenette played with the hem of his jacket to relieve some of his anxiety.

Red and gold eyes narrowed. The blazing fire that always was in them winked at Kuroko, and he felt the full force of the slightly taller teen's anger upon him. He gulped and merely bowed his head. He sensed that Akashi had no intention of answering, so he said his farewell and walked briskly back to their locker room.

The game was starting soon.

* * *

The game ended. Shock ran through the crowd and the court. Something unbelievable was just witnessed. Seirin, the underdog, defeated Rakuzan, the towering tyrant. Kuroko had made the last shot that granted them their victory.

As the ball rolled away, the people seemed to snap out of their reveries, and cheers erupted from the crowd. The opposite team was still dumbfounded. They simply stood there, and tried to process what just happened.

Seirin, Kuroko's team rejoiced. They started lifting Kuroko and smothering him with one-armed hugs that spelled out 'Thank you'. He found himself smiling in glee. His gaze made its way to Akashi, and found the redhead staring at him, longing evident in his eyes.

He broke away from his senpais and sauntered over to Akashi, holding his stare. He stopped when he was directly in front of the crimson-haired male. He stood there, trying to coax the redhead to give a response. He was met with none, so he stepped a bit closer, and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy.

He didn't feel the least bit of recoil. Akashi snuggled into his embrace, and buried his head in the crook of Kuroko's neck. Kuroko felt something wet and cold land on his shoulder. Tears. They were tears. Akashi was crying. Kuroko felt his spirits drop a little, but he held on. Akashi clutched at Kuroko's jersey, and he let his anguish out.

A few minutes later, it was time for the line-up. Akashi pulled away from Kuroko's hug and walked towards his own team. They all had despair-stricken faces, but they struggled to keep on a positive face. After the line-up, they split up to go to their locker room. They grabbed their stuff, changed clothes and left the place without giving another glance.

Akashi stayed behind as his team left the venue. He retreated to the balcony where he knew the azure-haired would be. As he expected, Kuroko was leaning on the railings, his silky hair blowing in the wind. He gently approached the phantom from behind.

He wrapped his arms around the bluenette. "I lost. You've won Kuroko. Not just the Winter Cup…" he muttered as he held on tighter. He felt the smaller male laugh and hug his arms. "I don't really care about that Akashi-kun."

Akashi slightly tilted his head to the right. After all this time, Kuroko still never failed to amuse him. It was strange, and it set off a budding feeling in his chest. His heart was filled with warmth, and he knew what exactly he was feeling. He took in a breath of air and said the five words that the bluenette longed to hear.

"Go out with me Tetsuya." Kuroko smiled and turned his body to be directly facing Akashi. "Okay Akashi-kun." He said as he pressed his lips to the crimson-haired male's own.

* * *

They have been together for five years now. Akashi and Kuroko were not pursuing their individual careers, all the while juggling a relationship. It was hard, to say the least, since both of them barely have time to spend with each other.

But Akashi decided that enough was enough. He knew he had to make a move now. He had readied everything, and he was just waiting for the right time to spring it on Kuroko. He clutched the small box inside his pocket, and strode to their shared apartment.

He slid his key into the lock. He turned it, and entered their large apartment. Kuroko really insisted that he didn't want such a fancy one, but Akashi was impossible to convince. Sitting on the sofa, Akashi glanced at the clock. It was 6PM, and Kuroko was going to be home soon.

Akashi felt kind of nervous. Proposing to someone wasn't really an easy task, even for someone like Akashi. He fiddled with the hem of his jacket and sunk deeper into the couch. Unknown to him, out of his distraction, he didn't notice his lover come into the room.

Kuroko tilted his head. Akashi usually would be able to spot him, but for some reason, the redhead was not noticing his presence at all. The azure-haired male decided to make his presence known.

"Sei-kun, what are you thinking about?" he lightly poked the crimson-haired male in the side and watched him freak out a bit. It was hilarious; Akashi did not show his shocked face often. Kuroko was soon met with the other's annoyed face, and he responded to this with a big grin.

Akashi soon wiped his annoyance off his face, and he let out a little smirk. It was time to put his plan into action. "Tetsuya, please close your eyes and stick your left hand out." he said.

Kuroko was confused. He really didn't know what the redhead's intention was, but he just went along for the fun of it. He covered his eyes with his right hand while holding out his left hand. Akashi moved in front of him, and Kuroko tried to peek from the cracks in his hand.

Akashi noticed this though, and he covered Kuroko's eyes with one hand. "No peeking." he whispered in the shadow's ear. He felt the bluenette shudder, and he smirked once again. He slowly knelt down, and brought the small box out from his pocket.

He pulled the ring out, and slid it onto Kuroko's ring finger. Kuroko slightly gasped at the cold sensation, but he quickly adjusted. "Kuroko Tetsuya, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Akashi's velvety voice rumbled and he pulled Kuroko's hands away from his eyes.

He was met with the teary blue orbs that screamed out a yes. He immediately hugged the bluenette, and held him close for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next years were fun. The two moved out of their apartment, and they bought a small house in a nice neighborhood. They were the only ones there, but they didn't let that fact get to them. Akashi and Kuroko were happy; that's really what matters.

They were having their usual dates that day. They would drive to a meadow or a park, and play all day. On that particular day, Akashi brought him to a miniature park that had tees that gave shade and a bunch of shrubs that gave the place a bit of color.

There were two swings at the very middle, and they both walked towards them with Akashi leading the other by the hand. Kuroko plopped down on one, and Akashi followed soon after. They merely sat there in silence, relishing the tranquility that covered the area.

"Tetsuya, what do you think happens after a person dies?" Akashi looked over to his blue-haired lover and he lightly cocked his head to the left. It was a random question, and Kuroko did not see it coming. The bluenette felt unknown emotion churn up in him, and he blurted out an answer.

"I think that they stay move on to the afterlife, Sei-kun. They go to the other side and they watch their loved ones from there." Akashi turned to him. He let out an amused chuckle, and reached over to pinch Kuroko's cheeks.

The bluenette struggled to get away from his grasp. He wasn't successful at first, but he managed to get away after a few tries. His forehead creased with slight anger, and he let a small pout slide onto his face. Akashi obviously winced at this, and Kuroko could clearly see that the redhead wanted to cuddle him.

"Why does Sei-kun want to know that anyway?" he asked as he looked over to his lover. The male in question shrugged, and he looked up. The sun had sunken past the horizon a bit, so the sky was tinted with orange and pink hues, like the day they started going out.

"I guess I realized that we aren't getting any younger Tetsuya. We too will soon perish and leave this world, and I am sure that you are aware of that." Akashi said as he closed his eyes. He sat there for a few seconds, then he stood up and faced Kuroko.

"When I die, I want only one thing Tetsuya. I want you to be by my side smiling. It's better to be sent off with a smile rather than a frown, isn't that right?" Akashi then strode over to Kuroko and grabbed his hand. With a genuine smile, he pulled on Kuroko's hand and led him back to their house.

* * *

Time passed by quicker than they expected. Their youth slipped away from them, and wrinkles found their way to their skin. However, they both didn't regret a single moment. Each day of their lives have been filled with laughter and joy and they were together, so happy memories stayed behind.

Kuroko watched as the color drained from Akashi's face. His once vibrant vermillion hair had faded to a whitish color. The past few days, Akashi had not been feeling well. His pneumonia has been bothering him, and he's been having trouble breathing.

It was natural. Old age does do that to people, but Akashi could tell that his end would be coming soon. He guessed that his emperor eye still worked, if only a little bit. He already knew when he was going to die, and he was a little scared.

Of course, this wasn't because of the fact that he was going to die soon. It was because of the life he was about to leave behind. Kuroko was the best thing that happened to him. He knew that he had hurt Kuroko a lot of times before, and he really didn't want to see Kuroko's crying face.

As much as he didn't want to leave, he had to accept that his time was running out. The clock was ticking, and he had to go soon. He smiled to himself. What would the younger him think if he saw him reduced to this poor state?

It was time. He was really going to cross over soon. He could feel it all throughout his entire being. It was a strange feeling; a powerful longing shook your bones and bit at your skin as if pulling your soul out of your body.

He gently nudged Kuroko. If he was going to pass, he really wanted to have his lover sending him off. Kuroko's beautiful sky-like hair had faded into a faint gray that reminded him of the person he tried to use to replace the shadow. It was futile of course; he soon realized that the bluenette was the only one.

Beautiful azure eyes stared up at him. Kuroko's eyes were now clouded and weary, but they were still the same pair that made him fall hard. Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko's cheek. Maybe it was expression or maybe it was his eyes, but Kuroko immediately knew what was coming up.

Kuroko gently took Akashi's hand in his own, and he clutched it tightly. He didn't want to let go, so he held fast and he leaned a bit closer. Tears streamed down his pale face, and he kept shaking his head. He refused to believe it. It was really too soon.

Akashi slightly chuckled. Kuroko was really forgetting his promise. He replayed that scene in his mind. The former-captain of Teiko reached over with his other hand, and he brushed away the tears that accumulated on the phantom's face.

"Tetsuya, you're doing it wrong… Didn't I say that when I die, I want you to smile and be by my side? Why aren't you smiling?" he said with a cool tone. At those words, Kuroko cheered up a bit as he remembered.

The shadow smiled fondly, amused at the redhead's choice of words. He was right though. He made a promise, and he had to keep it.

His tears continued streaming down his face, but he kept a bright smile intact. He stared at Akashi and clutched his hand tighter.

Akashi looked over to Kuroko and reciprocated the squeeze. He gave out a loving smile and looked straight into the other's eyes. The pull was becoming stronger, and he could feel his eyelids start to droop. But before he could go, he had to say one more thing.

"I've never seen you so beautiful Tetsuya and I've never been so happy." His eyes slid close and his breathing stopped. The heart monitor by his side let out a piercing screech, as if mourning for the redhead who was never going to open his eyes again.

* * *

It was a Wednesday then. A Wednesday when they met, and a Wednesday when they would last see each other. Kuroko rested his tired back against the soft couch that lied at the center of the room. Surrounded by memories and remembrances, he had only one thought before he too, fell into an eternal slumber.

'Thank you Sei-kun… For everything…'

* * *

Hello~! Rikari is here~! TuT I am crying and smiling at the same time… I cannot believe this X'D Ah well~ Please tell me what you thought about it~! And please know that if you suggest something, it will probably be on the seventh chapter :'D I've gotten more requests than I thought XD

**R &amp; R~!**


	3. Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku

Hello again~! Rikari-chan here~! Welcome again to AkaKuro VocaSongs~! Anyway, here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy it~!

**Dedicated to: Belles7~ Thank you for the request Clara-neesama~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB nor the song. They belong to their respective owners~!**

**Warning: Fluff. Light Chapter. Nuff Said.**

(I based this on the KnB video for the song, so yeah…)

On with the story~!

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was a shadow. He didn't have a presence, and he most certainly did not have friends. He was used to sitting alone and being alone because no one ever notices him. Of course, this meant that he was lonely. _**Very**_ lonely.

He never really had anyone to talk to. Heartaches, problems, feelings, they were all kept in his chest. But, he never voiced them out. He just imprisoned them in his heart, and vowed to not let them out.

It was another one of his usual days. He sat alone in the rooftop, silently eating from his lunchbox. The sky was a beautiful shade of Celeste, the very same color of his hair and eyes. Beauty exuded from every inch of him, but sadly, no one got to appreciate it.

He sighed. It has been a common occurrence to him. As to when it started, he didn't remember anymore. It just came natural. But being alone on the rooftop reminded him of his problems. It really seemed that him being on the rooftop triggered a lot of negative emotions in him, and they stirred up his insides in ways that made him uncomfortable.

He brought his knees up to his chest and let his tears seep through the thin fabric of his trousers. He winced as he felt the bruise on his cheek press up against his leg. He received it earlier when his father disliked the conduct he had shown, and he regretted his misbehavior.

Flashes of color appeared before his eyes, and his past clung to the edge of his sanity. Painful memories resurfaced, and he let himself submerge under the deep waters of the previous events that haunted his troubled mind.

* * *

It was his first day at school. Kuroko was finally going to school, and he was going to be starting the first grade. He was nervous, but his mother told him that if he always smiled and was friendly and polite, he would gain friends that would never leave him.

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Shyness was his most obvious trait, and it was evident in his demeanor. Walking inside the small classroom, he surveyed his surroundings. Everywhere he glanced, he saw small stuffed animals and other toys that interested children his age, but certainly not him.

Kuroko Tetsuya was not the type of child that found joy in running pointlessly under the scorching heat of the astral body he had come to know as the sun. He was the reserved type, and he preferred staying inside with his nose buried in a book reading the day away.

So when he arrived at the classroom, he tried to go for a change of pace. He went near his classmates, and tried calling their attention. Most of the others have found their own groups, and they started chatting amongst each other.

He gazed around the room, trying to look for a friendly face. He spotted a brown-haired girl with twin braids standing by herself at the center of the room. She seemed friendly, so he immediately walked over to her.

He gently tapped her shoulder, wanting to call her attention. The girl in question turned around, and let out an ear-piercing shriek. Kuroko tilted his head and wondered what the matter was, until he felt a hard push. He fell to the ground and glanced up to two frightened and angry blue orbs.

"Aaaah! There's a ghost here! Someone save me!" the girl screamed as she sent him a look of disgust. Kuroko brushed himself off and stood up. He said nothing about the girl's outburst, but he extended his hand for a handshake. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, what's your name?" he said with a smile.

The girl slapped his hand away, and started crying for help. Kuroko really didn't know what the girl's reasoning was, but he knew the girl was saying mean things about him. He tried clearing up the situation by explaining.

"I'm not a ghost. I'm your classmate. Please stop calling me a ghost." he held his throbbing hand, and felt tears build up at the corner of his eyes. Soon enough, their other classmates gathered around the girl and started comforting her.

"What's wrong Aima-chan?" a blonde girl wearing a pink tee piped up. The said girl turned towards her and pointed at Kuroko. "There's a ghost over there! He's trying to eat me!" their classmates turned towards Kuroko and started screaming angrily at him.

"Get away from us ghost! You shouldn't be here! You're such a freak!" they shouted and started pushing the boy until he fell. They started hitting him and kicking him, and they didn't stop until the boy was heavily bruised and unable to walk.

Kuroko's tears streaked down his pale face. What had he done to deserve this? He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to make friends, yet everyone just rejected him and hurt him. Slowly, he tried to get up. The other kids went back to their own business, so they wouldn't notice him slipping away.

He struggled to get to his feet and stumbled to the door. The cut received earlier stung painfully, but he still held on as he searched for help. Luckily, his teacher noticed the small blood trail he left on the floor, and found the boy curled in upon himself, tears flowing down his cute face.

The teacher hurriedly picked the boy up and rushed to the infirmary to treat the blue-haired child. Antiseptic, packets of ice and a bunch of bandages that were embellished by smiling cartoon characters were brought out and applied to Kuroko's wounds.

Kuroko had passed out sometime when he was being carried to the clinic, but he could faintly feel someone taking care of him. He was quickly roused from his peace by boisterous laughs that echoed around in his head.

The previous comments of his classmates kept repeating in his mind. They tore away at him and nipped at him as he broke down. In his mind's eye, he could only see sneering and scowling faces. They mocked him as he screamed out and fell to his knees.

The kindergarten teacher looked over to her student with a worried face. The said boy was tossing and turning in his sleep and he seemed to be in pain. She bent over to the boy's bed, gently and quietly caressing the boy's soft, but unruly hair.

The said boy calmed down a bit and stopped tossing around, succumbing to an even deeper sleep. Kuroko's sleep had become a long one, and he only awoke when his parents came to pick him up. He groggily nodded at his teacher's questions as she knelt down in front of him and held his mother's hand as they walked away.

* * *

What the question was, he could no longer remember, but his heart remembered every single word. But like always, he failed to see where his heart really lied. He raised his face to the sky and let out a sigh that was imbued with frustration, anger, and a large amount of sadness.

His elementary years were pretty much like the first year, so he never really got to enjoy. He paused his sighing to dip his head back into his lap when he heard footsteps make their way over to in front of him. He slowly raised his head and found a hand reaching out to him. He cautiously accepted it and the owner of the hand pulled him up.

Kuroko found himself staring into blazing red gold orbs. He knew this person. It was their student council president, Akashi Seijuurou. He uttered out a small thank you and straightened himself up. He brushed away the tears that accumulated on his face, blushing a bit.

It was no secret that he liked the redhead, but his blushing was partly caused by the fact that he had been caught crying on the rooftop alone. The crimson-haired male stared at him and smiled. Akashi walked toward Kuroko and whipped out a handkerchief.

Kuroko merely stared as the redhead started to dab gently at his face with the soft cloth. He was feeling ticklish, but he let the redhead do as he wished. The said redhead laughed as he finished wiping Kuroko's face. The bluenette's cute face was a bit red, and his mouth was in a small pout.

"What are you doing Akashi-san?" Kuroko muttered as he met Akashi's intimidating stare. Kuroko's adorable blue eyes twinkled as he looked into amused fiery red and gold eyes. They were standing only a few inches away from each other, close enough to almost kiss.

The redhead smirked and placed his pointer finger directly above Kuroko's heart. Kuroko looked down curiously, his cheeks further reddening. Akashi merely grinned wider at Kuroko's red face and he let out an airy laugh.

Kuroko raised his head to once again look into those mesmerizing orbs and found himself being pulled into crimson and golden pools. Akashi's velvety voice rang out a few seconds later.

"Hey Tetsuya… Did you know? Your heart is visible to everyone but you." Kuroko blinked in surprise. All his previous sadness disappeared for a moment, and a giggle escaped his mouth. Peals of laughter soon followed, and Akashi started laughing along with him.

When they finally calmed down, Akashi opened his mouth to say something. "Tetsuya why don't we be friends?" Kuroko let out a small smile, and grabbed Akashi's outstretched hand. He let Akashi pull him, dusting himself off as they went.

* * *

After a few weeks of watching the team play in the court, Kuroko soon joined the basketball club. He didn't particularly exhibit talent, and he was useless in everything. He was always looked down upon, but he never gave up.

He kept practicing endlessly, wanting to impress the redhead. It was another one of his normal days. He went to the court after school, changed into his jersey, and practiced endlessly, ignoring the sneering faces of his fellow third-string members.

He had to get better. He had to impress Akashi. He had to return the favor. He grabbed another ball and dribbled. He focused his eyes on the hoop, took the proper position, and shot. Unlike what he would have wanted, the ball did not go in. It bounced off the rim and rolled somewhere.

He sighed. That had been the 50th consecutive missed shot. Well, it was no use being sad about it; he just had to practice more. He reached for another ball, but halted when a smooth and sultry voice echoed around the room.

"You should really rest Tetsuya. All this practice is starting to toll on your body." Akashi said as he walked up to Kuroko. He eyed Kuroko's leg and shook his head. "Your leg is going to be sprained if you keep this up."

He put the towel he was holding on Kuroko's head. He started rubbing the bluenette's hair free of sweat, muttering to himself all the way. Kuroko merely closed his eyes, relinquishing the feeling. It was true. His leg has been bothering him for a while now, but he brushed away the dull pain it brought.

Akashi smiled at the azure-haired male's antics. Sometimes Kuroko just became a lethargic cat that made anyone want to cuddle him. He let out a chuckle and pinched one of Kuroko's cheeks, watching as the bluenette cried out in protest.

He let go and turned his back on Kuroko and walked away. Right before he exited, he looked over to Kuroko and uttered one thing.

"You're in the first-string now. Get ready." Akashi sighed and looked up to the dark sky. Twinkling stars winked at him, and the moon was a sliver against them. "I just hope you wouldn't do this just for me Tetsuya…" he whispered and walked away, illuminated by the star-studded night sky.

* * *

A few months had passed, and Kuroko was able to fit in quite nicely. He had become a solid part of their team while being as close to Akashi as possible. It was wonderful. The feeling he got whenever they played on the court. It was enchanting, albeit being absolutely normal.

He stepped on the court, heading for the bench. He had already warmed up, so there was no need to go over to the others. He could already see the boasting smirk of the opposite team's captain, hearing him brag about how strong their team was, etc.

It was always like that. Whenever they walk onto the court, they would always be smiling, boasting about their strength, and trying to rile the other team up. They just stopped whenever the game started. The large difference in scores made the players lose hope and just give up.

It was unnerving for Kuroko; to see their opponents' shell-shocked faces. They looked lifeless, and Kuroko knew that they would hate the sport soon. But that really didn't just go for their opponents. His teammates were feeling the pressure too.

Kuroko watched every time as Aomine lost his grin, Murasakibara sported a bored look on his face, and Akashi lost the spark that was always present in his eyes whenever they played a game. It was heart-breaking, and immensely sad. He was forced to watch with Momoi on the sidelines, as the team started changing.

Aomine stopped coming to practice, Murasakibara soon following. Akashi changed his attitude too. Instead of his usual intimidating but friendly demeanor, he became downright scary and oppressive. Midorima became full of himself, and Kise became too confident in his abilities.

Kuroko merely watched as they soon forgot about him, and the circle fell apart. He watched as Momoi's tears fell, becoming number by the second. His own tears filled his eyes, begging to be shed, but he refused. Crying wasn't needed right now, he decided.

He held on, trying to pull the circle back together, feeling empty all the while. He tried convincing everyone to come back, but he was met with heart-breaking answers. He tried being strong, but he was fragile, and he knew it.

"_I forgot how to receive your passes Tetsu."_

"_We don't need you anymore Kuroko."_

"_Ehh? But I don't wanna~ Kuro-chin can't really force me~ I'll crush you."_

"_Sorry Kurokochii. I'm better than you now. I have no use for you."_

"_Your role is done Tetsuya. I have no need for useless tools."_

Of all those comments, the last one hurt him the most. The very person who helped him when he was down told him such a painful thing. Akashi said it to him. At that moment, he couldn't hold back anymore.

Kuroko's tears came rushing down his face in a slow, but steady stream. He knew it was inevitable, but the pain just came out and hit him right in the face. He was on the roof, just like the time they first met. But now, it wasn't sunny, it was raining hard.

Kuroko brought his knees to his chest. He let the rain soak through his uniform, feeling the cold seep through his skin. He was probably going to get sick, but he didn't care. The emotions that barreled up inside of him kept him from caring anyway.

He thought about the previous events, reminiscing what has been. Kuroko knew he wouldn't be able to bear being around them again in their current state, so he made a decision. 'I'll definitely bring them back.' he thought as he exited the rooftop.

* * *

Getting the back was not an easy task. Kuroko had resigned from the basketball club, and he didn't show his face to any of them since that day. Even on their graduation day, he didn't dare face them. He went to a new school, joined the basketball team, and formed a circle of friends.

They went through everything together, battling the Generation of Miracles, and struggling to the top. It was time for their final match, and Kuroko could not deny that he was a bit anxious. The squeamish feeling didn't leave his stomach; it just stayed and made him uncomfortable.

Kiyoshi, being the supportive senpai he is, pat his back lightly. He then ruffled Kuroko's silky hair and grinned. "Stop being so tense Kuroko. We need you to be focused you know?" he said and lifted his large hand from the bluenette's head.

Kuroko lifted his head and slightly smiled back. He then stood up and stretched a bit, feeling the pressure leave his tense shoulders. He slightly purred, watching as his teammates' mouths fell in shock as their almost invisible teammate purred, and their coach had a nosebleed at the rare display of cuteness.

The phantom's thoughts wandered to Akashi, and he recalled the redhead's caring smile, the thing that inspired him to keep going. He wondered what he was feeling at the moment. Was it melancholy or happiness? Maybe it was love or fondness, but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that his heart pounded harder around the redhead.

He stood up from the bench and followed behind his teammates as they walked onto the court, moving under the stares of the onlookers. They lined-up and faced their opponents. Kuroko was standing in front of Akashi, returning the intense stare.

He could feel his teammates tense up as they saw the intimidating captain's glare, but he didn't fail to return the gaze with a rivaling passion. He stared once again into those rouge and aureolin pools, remembering the time they first met. Akashi's eyes were still the same color they were before, but they lacked the luster they always used to hold.

"LET'S HAVE A GOOD GAME!" they yelled as they turned around to take their positions. Kuroko's eyes narrowed, and he never said anything, but his teammates could tell that he was determined. _**Very **_determined.

Kuroko made eye contact with Akashi. His face became serious, and he held the stare as the redhead continued looking at him. He could see the sadness buried under all that pride, trying to make its way out but not being able to.

He let out a small, but visible smile. He stared right at Akashi and mouthed a few words.

'I'll get you back Sei-kun. I promise I will.' And as he did that, the tip-off started and the game was in play.

* * *

The buzzer rang out and echoed through the room. Sweat dripped onto the floor, staining it with its crystal clearness. The ball had long since rolled somewhere, but they don't really care about that now. After a few seconds of shock, the crowd went wild.

Screams and cheers filled Kuroko's ears, but he didn't care. His gaze was glued to only one person, and he stood a few meters away from him. Akashi had a dejected look on his face, his face cast downwards. Shadows slightly covered his eyes, but Kuroko could tell that tears were accumulating there.

He strode to Akashi's spot, pausing in front of the redhead. Akashi still had the dejected look on his face, but Kuroko intended to change that. He reached his hand out and put it on Akashi's cheek. A brilliant smile found his way on to his face and he reached out.

Kuroko's hand found its way onto Akashi's head. He gently rubbed it, imitating the movement Akashi had made when he found Kuroko practicing alone without the towel. Akashi's eyes widened, and as if waking from a trance, his eyes were wide, and the luster that Kuroko missed so much was starting to fill those entrancing orbs once again.

Akashi let a small grin slip onto his pale face. He looked into Kuroko's beautiful blue eyes, letting the message go across. 'Thank you.' those heterochromatic jewels told Kuroko. Akashi smiled again and wrapped his arms around Kuroko, letting the tears of frustration and happiness seep into the bluenette's shirt.

A single thought echoed inside Kuroko's mind then. The question that his teacher had asked him finally returned to him. The memory that was etched into his heart had made itself known, and he could finally answer that question properly. After so long, he finally found the answer. Kuroko closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around Akashi, savoring the moment.

"_Tetsuya-kun, do you think you can find friends?"_

**A nod.**

"_Then Tetsuya-kun, you should find someone who'll always stay with you okay?"_

'**Hai sensei, I will, and I have.'**

* * *

Hello~! Rika-chan here again~! Umm… I don't know what to say about this XD I was happy. Too happy. Anyway~ For all those people who favorite, followed, and reviewed~ Thank you~!

(Rika-chan is having exams, so she is kinda busy. That's why she updated late. By the way, Hi! I'm Rikkun, her twin. Yes. Her Twin. Anyway, please do send reviews, Rika-chan becomes really happy when she receives them. And also, for Belles-san, Thank you for giving my poor fangirl of a sister something to do. She bugs me otherwise and also, please enjoy it. She worked real hard on it . Okay. Rikkun out.)

Okay~ Rika-chan here again~! I had my twin type up something to say there XD cause I really didn't know what to put :D Anyway, This is for you Clara-neesama~! Thank you for waiting patiently for this XD And please do enjoy :DDD

**R &amp; R~!**


End file.
